Crazychick08-Gruvias Friendship
The friendship between Crazychick08 and Gruvias is also known as Crazzy (C'C/Y'azzy) Trivia *Both ship Owanya (although only CC considers them an OTP), Semma, Janny, Jiberty, Parcy, Crash, Kenna, Spane, Jatie, Camaya, Novas, Zace, and Matlingsworth. *Both shipped Drianca at one point. * Gwent (Gwen/Trent) and Tysay (Tyler/Lindsay) is a mutual OTP and both ship Duncney (though Yazzy definitely ships it harder) Aleheather, Gwourtney and Scourtney. *They share some of the same pairings in their Total Drama Top 10 but in a different order (aside from Gwent the is). **Ironically Yazzy went to find CC's top 10 as well. **Yazzy also opened CC up to the goodness and cuteness that is/will be Devrie. * They disagree on Zaya and Matlingsworth: CC ships both, while Yazzy is firmly a Matlingsworth shipper but agree that the shipping wars are stupid. * Both watched 6teen. Ironically, Yazzy is considered the Nikki of the wiki, and Nikki was CC's favourite character. * Neither go for Miley Cyrus hate. * Both love Disney. * Both watched Glee. * They disagree on Drew Torres and Katie Matlin: CC loves Drew, Yazzy can't stand him, and vice versa. Although they both hate Krew. **However CC now loves Katie and considers her a queen. * Both are part of the Matlingsworth Mafia. * Both shipped Quam for a time. * Both like Craig Manning. * They are very good friends with Ash. * Both hate Blaine Anderson with the passion of a thousand suns. * Both quit Glee in season four because it sucked. * Both love Total Drama * Yazzy watches PLL, and CC plans to * Both are part of a ship that is considered Catorade ( Yazzy is in Kazizzy and CC is in Hollywood Arts) * Both ship Finchel (though Yazzy ships it infinitely harder) * Both hate St. Berry, Gwuncan, Krew, and Crellie. Although they did ship the second at one point then stopped. * Both love fanfic writing (although CC needs to get off her lazy ass and write something NOT just for Karen) * Fiona Coyne is a mutual queen, so bow down now. * Maya Matlin in their baby * Both love fangirling and can go on about slash/femslash. * Both love animals. * Both are picky eaters. * Both like All Time Low and Avril Lavigne. * Both love reading. * Neither ship Clew and both HATE Torrivas. * Both love Ariana Grande. * Both love Gwen and Courtney from Total Drama. * Both love Total Drama. * Both love Kurt and like Santana and Kitty. * Both ship Kelliot over Klaine. * Both despise Bori and ship Bade. * They disagree on Creddie: Yazzy hates it, CC loves it. * Both love Harry Potter and ship Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione. * Both are consistently considered a Victorious character in their ships: CC is consistently Jade and Yazzy is consistently Tori. * They both hate the idea of romantic!Bat. * Yazzy attended CC's wedding. * Both often come up with headcanons. * Both got Ash into a crackship. CC with Zace and Yazzy with Sampher. *They both love Scary Godmother. Let the record show it's Yazzy's favorite Halloween special. *They both watch anime. *Yazzy enjoyed CC's rage over Stannis (as did plenty of other wikians). **Especially when she had gotten to the infamous episode that made an entirety of GOT fans explode via internet. *They can both imagine Xav get an eye twitch whenever CC tells him Sugar is her queen (genuinely). **He later confirmed this to be true to CC. **There's a chance Xavier might disown Yazzy since she accidentally put down "his queen" on their page with CC. (Only because she was tired that night she didn't notice) *They often talk on Skype. *They both like to mess with Xavvy. Their Ships *Alex/Ellie (Degrassi) *Nikki/Jen (6teen) *Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama) * Renee/Kate (DC Comics) * Rachel/Mercedes (Glee) * Madeline/Nicole (Madeline) * Cana/Juvia (Fairy Tail) * Rachel/Monica (Friends) * Jeff/Hayley (American Dad) * Scary/Skully (Scary Godmother) *Sanders/MacArthur (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Fin/Lo (Stoked) *Grace/Tiny (Degrassi) Alex_and_Ellie.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-06h19m06s97.jpg Bridgette_x_Geoff.png sqk4yawk740nhpr1bmq.png rachel-mercedes-diva-off_300x300.jpg 0Madeline.jpg Juvia_tries_to_stop_Cana_from_asking_Gray.png Monica-and-Rachel-monica-geller-10402952-500-300.jpg Jeyley.jpg Skullry.jpg MacArthur_Drawing_Sanders.png Fin_and_Lo.png Gracet.png Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Gruvias